


Fire and Desire

by Samunderthelights



Series: Drarropoly : 2020 [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Partners, Blow Jobs, Don't copy to another site, Drarropoly: Founders Edition - A Drarry Game/Fest, Kissing, M/M, Orgasm, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28432359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights
Summary: Harry shows up at Draco's home late one night, drenched to the bone."You should get out of those wet clothes. I’ll get you something to wear.”
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarropoly : 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023337
Comments: 6
Kudos: 77
Collections: Drarropoly '20: Founders Edition





	Fire and Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Drarropoly 2020](https://gameofdrarry.tumblr.com/).  
> I landed on Azka-Damn, and I got the prompt '"Let me get you out of those wet clothes."'.

Draco is enjoying a drink after a long day’s work, the sound of the thunder outside, the fire crackling in the fireplace, making him feel relaxed. Safe here at home, protected from the outside world.

But when there’s a knock on the door, he nearly drops his drink.

Since he had moved here, not a single soul had come to visit him, and on a dark, gloomy night like this, he doubts this will be anything but bad news.

So he sets down his drink, preparing himself for whatever he’s about to find, but when he finds his partner standing there, drenched to the bone, he can’t help but laugh. More out of relief than anything.

“What are you doing here?”

“Can I come in?” Harry asks, and Draco almost wants to let him stand out there. Make him suffer just a moment longer, simply because of how pathetic he looks. But he lets him into his home, and he closes the door behind him, biting back how he better not get any mud on the floor.

“What do you want, Potter?”

“There is new information about the case.”

“And this couldn’t wait until tomorrow?” Draco asks, not failing to notice the uncomfortable look on his partner’s face.

He looks down, frustration building up in him as he watches a puddle form around Harry’s feet. Ruining his clean floor.

“Do you want to stay for a drink?” he asks, Harry just staring at him for a moment, before giving a small nod. “Good. You should get out of those wet clothes. I’ll get you something to wear.”

“Oh, it’s fine, I…”

“You’ll ruin my chair,” Draco says, before disappearing into the bedroom, and searching through his wardrobe for a pair of pyjamas.

When he gets back, Harry is standing by the fire, warming his hands, rain still dripping down his hair.

“Here, put these on.”

Draco hands him his pyjamas, but when he sees Harry nervously running a finger over them, his cheeks turning crimson, he can’t help but laugh.

“Don’t worry, Potter. I won’t look,” he teases, before turning around. But he can see Harry in the mirror hanging on the wall, and although he knows that he shouldn’t, he can’t help but watch him get undressed. He can’t help but stare at his broad, scarred chest, still remembering the skinny git he had once been.

He can’t help but stare at his prick, something inside of him stirring. His cheeks growing hot.

“You did this on purpose, didn’t you?” Harry asks, his voice making Draco turn around to face him. “This…” Harry says, pointing at the embroidered initials on the pocket, the Slytherin house emblem. “Very funny.”

“Well… they look good on you,” Draco hears himself say, his cheeks now growing even warmer.

He steps up to him, and he unbuttons the top button, before gently running a finger over the initials, still remembering when he had gotten these pyjamas from his parents. He had almost forgotten about them.

A tension can be felt in the room, and Draco feels like he should apologise, but before he can even get a word out, Harry has kissed him. It’s a nervous kiss, and when he breaks away, his glasses are fogged up, which makes them both chuckle.

Draco reaches out, and he runs a hand through Harry’s wet hair, before kissing him again. Their mouths curious for one another. Hungry even.

But when Draco begins to palm Harry's prick through the thin fabric of the pyjamas, it makes him moan out into his mouth, breaking up the kiss.

“Fuck… Malfoy…,” he tries, but when Draco drops to his knees, pushing open his shirt to kiss his stomach, the rest of his words go up into a soft whimper.

Draco mouths Harry’s prick through the silk, Harry grabbing onto his shoulders tightly, as he tries to steady himself. But when Draco slides down his pyjama bottoms, exposing Harry’s hard prick, the grip on his shoulders becomes so tight, that it makes him look up.

“Is this alright?”

Harry gives a nod, his face flushed, and when he flashes a nervous, crooked grin, Draco can’t help but smile to himself.

He teases his tongue over Harry’s length, before taking it into his mouth. Having done this so many times before, with so many nameless, faceless men, every single time having wished that it was his partner instead. And now that this is no longer a wish, no longer a fantasy, it makes his prick grow hard. So he slides his hand into his pants, and he begins to stroke himself, his mouth still wrapped around his partner’s length. Harry whimpering softly at the overwhelming sensation.

“Malfoy…,” he moans breathlessly, his hand by now buried deep into Draco’s hair.

He begins to guide him, to take control, to show Draco exactly how he likes it done. And although Draco is used to having control, in fact will do anything to have control in any other situation, Harry forcing him to take his whole length in, it nearly drives him over the edge.

And it isn’t until Harry lets go of him, and he leans back on his heels, trying to catch his breath, that it truly hits him just how badly he had wanted this. How maybe, just maybe, Harry had wanted this too.

“Fuck,” Harry chuckles self-consciously, as he looks down at his prick, now glistening with Draco’s spit. “I…,” he begins, but when Draco hungrily takes him into his mouth again, he swallows back the rest of his words.

It doesn’t take long before Harry comes, and the sheer sensation of feeling his partner’s hot cum filling up his mouth, it’s enough to make Draco come too. He makes sure not to spill a single drop, teasing his tongue over Harry’s length once more, before getting back up to his feet.

Harry quickly pulls up the silk pyjama bottoms, his hands shaking, his face still flushed. And Draco can’t help but notice that he is avoiding his eyes.

“Harry…”

“I’m sorry,” Harry mumbles, but Draco gently places a hand on his chest, flashing a reassuring smile.

“I’m not.”

Harry smiles nervously, his heart beating so fast, that for a moment, he can’t even hear the thunder outside anymore. But when Draco kisses him again, he wraps his arms around him, needing to feel him, just to know that this is real.

Draco can feel it in his touch, so he holds him, and he gently caresses the back of his neck, unable to keep the smile from forming on his face. Because who would have thought that he would ever be able to do this? Hold him, without shame. Without guilt.

“Can I still have that drink?” Harry mumbles, making Draco chuckle as he lets go of him. “I could do with one.”

“Me too. Go on, sit down.”

Harry does as he is told, and Draco goes into the kitchen. But when he’s there, he looks over his shoulder, only to find Harry staring down at the fire, his cheeks still flushed, a small, satisfied smile on his face.

“So, what did you come here for?” Draco finally asks, making Harry look up at him, as he hands him a drink. “You said something about new information?”

“Oh… I can’t remember.”

“I’m sure it will come back to you.” Draco smiles, not failing to notice the overwhelmed look on Harry’s face as he gulps down his drink. “Or not.”

**Author's Note:**

> http://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/


End file.
